Why Should I Care
by ForgotteNxAbandoneD
Summary: Life after the death of JT. Yorke. Involves new romances sudden twists and looks into the life of even the college students. Possible Couplings : Jemma Semma ...etc
1. Introduction

Why Should I Care

Previews for each chapter.

**Atmosphere**- After the tragedy that occurred at Liberty's birthday party. The entire school seemed to be overwhelmed with remorse. It was as if the shooting had repeated itself, except this time an innocent person was actually killed. As the days pass in the wake of this horrible event people reflect on their actions and hold closer to the people the love most.

**Not a Day goes by**- As said at the funeral Liberty agrees there should be some kind of memorial. JT would despise all this sadness and want the community to celebrate the life he did have. Emma and Sean get into a heated fight and Emma runs to a friend she hasn't talked to with sincerity in along time.

**Simple Design- **a kick back to our old time favorites that have since recent left Degrassi halls. Ellie , Paige, Marco, Dylan, Jesse….etc

**Too Much of Heaven-**Trouble in paradise for Sean and Emma .Emma thinks about what happened at the dance.

**Solitude- **Liberty's still dealing with the loss of James , and she found out that he was looking for her; when it happened. Out of this grieving she finds a friend that's always been there, and will become much more

**Kiss me I'm contagious –** Emma freaks out and goes to talk to Jay and he listens. Sean gets upset.

**If looks could kill-**People get the notion their god and have the right to judge people

**Soldier Side- **Jays charming rebellious side gets him into some trouble; Emma gets mad at him and runs away.

**Adia-**Jay spends the entire night looking for Emma. When he finds her she's almost about to board a plane. Into the states

**Unravel Me- **Past become revealed about why some of the degrassian's are the way they are.

**Immortality is overrated- **Lakehurst is not done they come to Degrassi and set the Ravine on Fire. The inner Nature freak in Emma burst forth and she attempts to save the ravine and the school

**Story of girl- Flashes** into the life's of our favorite Degrassi Girls.

**Are You Ready- **Finally everything seems to settle down, and Emma is about to make the biggest decision yet.


	2. Chapter 1 Atmosphere

Disclaimer/ as is everyone else I AM NOT, Affiliated with Degrassi in any way shape or form. Please enjoy my story. I may insert quotes from the show some spoilers will be present.

The schools auditorium was filled to capacity as its students filed into watch the memorial video, of JT. Emma was clinging to Manny's arm Toby and Liberty were behind them but Toby stopped walking and pulled liberty back.

"Liberty there's something you have to know?" he looked at shoes

"Can't it wait Toby; I think we should both watch this memorial." She raised her eyebrows at him

"No, this has been weighing on my mind since it happened." He wrung his fingers trying to gasp the courage to reveal the secret he held.

"Spit it out."

"JT was still in love with you, that's what he ran outside for. To find you!"

For a moment Liberty looked as if she would faint, but gained composure stomped past Toby and sat in the back of the audience. Feeling helpless Toby ran his fingers through his hair walked in and stood by the door.

Mr. Simpson stepped up to the podium. "Were here in memoriam to JT Yorke. Although we are not here to mourn but to celebrate his life. So I have put together a slideshow in his memory.

Music began playing as this years picture of him flashed on the screen.

Silly pictures from his younger years followed; his baby picture; pictures from the election of class president. Then there was the picture of Liberty and him and Toby.

Liberty's hand began to shake her throat knotted, and all it once it came for the first time she let it all out, she let out a sudden gasp. And the tears started to pour. The video continued to show his work on TV, and even a clip of Isabella and Mia and him playing. Liberty felt as though someone just took out her heart and stomped on it.

Emma looked at Manny and whispered "Remember the day I decided to meet Jordan and we were all on the tire swing, and we had a squirt gun fight, I miss that day."

"Me too, Em, what happened to the care free life's we had?"

"I guess we just grew up, what other explanation is their?"

Paige Michalchuck sighed as she saw the picture of him in his mascot outfit.

She thought to herself_ "He would of never token that position if he hadn't been so obsessed with me." … then again he was their for me when .. it happened to me" "God I'm going to miss that kid."_ A tear slid down her cheek

Spinner and Jimmy were thinking about their friend ship when the both looked at each other.

"Jimmy"

"Spinner" they said in unison

"You go first" "No You"

"Alright" said Jimmy. "Let's just say we've had a lot and I mean a lot of issues in the past. But thick and thin spin you're my best friend, and always will be …god that sounded gay , What I'm saying is I never meant it when I said you were dead to me, It could never be that way. Your turn"

"Man you said it all."

"Wow spin its amazing how life and death put things into perspective."

"Ya it is." He agreed turning his head towards the video montage.

note I promise it gets better.


	3. Chapter 2 Not a Day goes By

Mia is now not only the girl that sat next to JT at student council. She replaced him. As they were going over ideas for a school event to liven up the place. She suggested a party, or dance. To celebrate life, love and friendship. The group agrees.

The party was announced that day on the morning show.

Emma and Manny raced to the stores afterward. _Finally a good reason to go shopping, they both thought. _

And of course Sean came to carry the bags. They had stepped into express at the mall. Emma was glancing at this midnight black halter top , with built in bra , and it had a diamond cut out around the belly button area. She picked that up, and a denim jean skirt and gallivanted off to the dressing room with Manny, Sean rolled his eyes and sat in a chair to wait.

"Wow Em, that looks hot on you." Emma spun watching the cut off frills glide in the air. "Ya I actually do." She laughed. Manny tried on a deep purple mini dress that stopped about a ¼ down her thigh. "You must be trying to get back at Craig in that dress Manny, because that dress is WOW." "Ya I know lets go show Sean," they both stepped out and Sean looked up expecting to make some nice gestures like _oh you look nice and sure get that but_ His gaze sized Emma from head to toe. _ She's wearing that! To a School dance… no way in hell. _"Earth to Sean , I'm assuming the fact your chin has dug a whole to china by now means you like our outfits right?" Sean shook his head no. "What do you mean no?" "Well, I mean its great you look great , but don't you think that's much for someone going to a school dance with a boyfriend that already knows how beautiful she is. "

"Nope, I Love it actually and I'm getting it." She laughed and the girls both changed and bought the clothes. Sean was not very happy. As they left the stopped by jewelry boutiques and picked up more things for him to carry.

_Scene switch_

Jay was in a corner booth at the dot reading the menu , not really in the mood for their oh so appetizing array of dishes. He looked up as the door swung open it was Alex _god she looked amazing he thought._ She plopped down across from him and waved in his face. "Hey stranger!" He sat his menu down and smiled at her "You look good lex"

"Stop hitting on me, I'm in Marco's crowd now remember." "Actually the last thing I remember about us was you hitting me , I deserve the right to hit on you" they both laughed. "But seriously Lex, you look happy now, not like your life is full of angst you know." She twisted her raven black hair in her finger and pondered what he said. "Ya it's a lot better now, I don't have to deal with the rents, or the drama; just me and Paige."

"Who turned you into Mr. Sensitive, anyways jay" he rolled his eyes "No one, I just care about good friends." She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "So Hot stuff, who's your latest van mistress?" He grimaced. "That was below the belt, but well deserved; he shook his head; but in all honesty I haven't done that in a while, since it happened."

"Not even to party." She asked "No not really I don't want to hurt anyone again." He declared very seriously. "Is this about a girl, because I have never seen you change so much jay this is different." "It kind of is but it's pointless. She's taken by Sean."

Alex gasped. "Nooo, you like Emma, are you serious." A tinge of red creped into his cheeks. "Ya I actually do why is that bad." She looked out the window" It's not Jay, its just not you."

_Scene switch_

Emma and Manny are finishing up with their primping; when Sean knocks on the basement door. "We'll be up in a minute." Emma yelled.

_She was wearing the denim skirt with the halter top her silver belly button looked sexy sitting in the middle of the diamond of skin showing. Her hair was straight and her eyes were smoky with a little sparkle, and hoop earrings and black heels completed her ensemble. Manny wore her purple mini, with lavender eye shadow and dangle earrings, with some black heels on, her hair was straight too. _ They ran up stairs to find Sean already outside waiting in the car. Emma stepped in front Manny in back. Sean shook his head and started to drive.

When they arrived people were already living it up. So Emma pulled Sean into the crowd and started dancing with him. "Emma." He yelled over the noise "Stop"

She whipped around to face him. "Why!" "Because Emma your one step away from being Manny." Her eyes got huge " Excuse you what is that suppose to mean." "Well look around have the males here are staring at you." "Your being paranoid Sean, Just dance with me." "No." He said sternly and walked away. Emma went after him but couldn't find him so she escaped she ran down the stairs of the school only to bump into Jay. "Whoa Whoa Whoa; easy their Greenpeace. Someone cut down a Tree."

She glared at him. "Ha ,Ha Very funny now get out of my way." He stepped out of her way and as she kept walking he said "You know I'm a good listener."

Emma turned around searching his face trying to figure out if It was just a ruse.

"Ok" she walked towards him but he started to walk away. "Where are you going Hogart?" "To the Picnic table so we can sit." He said casually. And they sat down.

"So what's the drama kiddo." "Jay I'm not a kid!" "Emma lighten up it was joke now really what's wrong?" _he called me Emma. She thought. _"It's Sean he is so stupid, he made a scene in front of everyone because he disagreed with my outfit." She gestures to her ensemble. For the first time jay looker her up and down. Emma felt her cheeks burning. "Well you do look a bit risqué." She shook her head in frustration. "See your not helping. "No what I meant, said jay, Is that you look enticing and Sean doesn't want some other guy to know just how amazing you are." Emma giggled "Hey what's so funny green peace." "You used a big word **_enticing._**" "Hey, he said in defense, I once won my school spelling bee." "Oh really what grade?" she asked smiling "The third grade I spelled hippopotamus." They both laughed. "Thanks jay." "For what?" he asked.

"For listening." "Oh I know I'm good, you would have been at home already eating Ben an jerry's watching a walk to remember on repeat by now if I wouldn't have stepped in."

"Why did you step in?" "Because Emma I'm not a complete asswhole , and plus you seem to always act like you can get through things instead of talk about them , how do you put up that front like that?" "I don't everything's not ok Jay." "What do you mean. JT?" "No I'm Anorexic jay." "Why in the world would you be that, you're the perfect size?" he started laughing. Emma raised an eyebrow. "Care to tell me what's so funny?"

"Well, he grinned, Sean always seems to go out with head cases." "HEY that's not nice." She went to go hit him but he stopped her hand. They were really close now. And then jay whispered in her ear. "I'm not a nice guy" his skin was so close to hers and she could smell his cologne. She turned so their faces almost touched; when Emma broke out of it and got up. "Emma where are you going?" "Home" she screamed ripping off her heels and running barefoot down the sidewalk away from the school.

_What in the world just happened?_


	4. Chapter 3 Simple Design

Note to Readers

I apologize for not posting the third chapter in forever. ( and I apologize for bad grammar.) Aside from that I've had a lot going on since I started this story and I lost focus on a lot of things, and with in losing focus I lost the third chapters file so Ill just fill you in on whats going on.

Paige- freaking out because she gets into college is trying her best and her grades are floundering. On top of that, Dean transferred into her school. And harasses her, every time she sees him.

Ellie and Jesse- are well involved now and she's moving out of the place with Marco and Dylan and Paige.

Marco and Dylan have been antsy around each other because…. They've never really done it ( well Marco hasn't) Dylan's frustrated and Marco Is scared.


	5. Chapter 4 Too Much of Heaven

Too Much of Heaven

Its been three days since the party.

Emma was sitting on her porch swing painting her nails candy apple red in the dimming sunset (8:45 ish), when Sean drove up. His hair was swept back in ponytail and he was wearing jeans and a black shirt, apart from the hair and gorgeous he looked like Sean back in the day. He walked up the steps and stood in front of her.

"Is this seat taken?" he questioned with his eyes as well

Emma didn't even look up "Go ahead." She drew legs up so her chin rested on her knees.

She looked out into the road across to the trees that were blowing lightly in the wind her hair did just the same.

"Emma?" he pleaded the silence was killing him

"Oh don't you mean Manny." She cocked her head at him searching his face for a response.

He whipped his head towards her "That's not fair, I was telling you how I felt."

"WELL you could've I don't know saved it for the end of the night, I was having fun and I wanted to look sexy for you Sean."

"But that's not you Emma!" he yelled his face went blank and he started to stammer

"I, which came out wrong."

"What do you want out of me Sean, I'm not perfect and I just want to be what you want."

"You're more then what I want Emma, Your everything I need." He grabbed he hand. "I love you Em."

"Then why don't I feel good enough for you?"

"Baby, I don't know, but stop feeling like that. I'm sorry for what I said, but you're my girl and I didn't everyman in there to try and take you away from me that night."

He leaned forward and they kissed then rested each others head against each other.

Emma laughed. "Jay was right"

Sean Pulled back. "Jay… when did you talk to jay?"

Emma didn't catch his tone brushed her hair behind her ear, "Me and him talked after the Dance, he saw me upset and we talked that's all. He's a really good listener." She smiled softly.

"Oh I bet he is." Sean muttered under his breath.

"SEAN." Emma moaned

"What Em." He replied shortly

"What is it now I'm not allowed to talk to your best friend?"

"I never said that."

"Well you might as well have."

"Well the last time you guys talked look where it ended up."

The sentimental moment from before was now very heated and distraught.

"God, are you ever going to trust me with anyone. You're acting like I'm the school tramp or something."

"Don't make me the bad guy, Em I come back expecting to find my sweet innocent Emma and I find out everything that's happened, you've changed."

"I knew it Sean I knew I knew it; I'm not perfect good enough for you anymore?"

"Didn't you hear me before I love you, inside and out , right or wrong , perfect or unperfect."

"What about good verses bad?"

"that too" he pleaded with her

Emma was crying now once again it seemed like her story book romance wasn't such a good fairy tale after all, she seemed to have more tears then smiles.

"If I don't want to be good anymore, will you still love me?"

"Emma Nelson Yes, and that's never going to change, I just get mad sometimes, you k now me."

(9:30 ish)

Emma looked down at her feet and wiped away her tears.

"I'm tired now I want to go inside."

Sean seamed taken back that she hadn't said I love you too, but opened the door for her and walked down to the basement with her.

(Snake and Spike and Jack are spending the night at Joeys helping him Renovate.)

Emma changed out of her clothes right in front of Sean. She switched her tank top for a big t-shirt and her shorts for some pajama bottoms. Sean lay down next to her in the bed; even though they were so close they both felt the tension. Emma turned towards him and looked in his eyes and he stared at her too, and he kissed her with a type of softness and urgency all at the same time. She kissed him back, but not with any feeling at least not at first. Sean brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead and her cheek and her neck. Emma let him she just let him, she didn't know what else to do. His hand went up her shirt her skin tingled and her body clenched.

"Em are you ok , is this ok." His eyes were now ravenous and sparkling.

She closed her eyes and nodded with a sighing "Mhmm".

Things progressed and the reality of what was happening over came her guilt and fear and she let go for a moment , and was just with Sean , in the only way she wanted to be a t the moment.

Emma woke up hours later; Sean had rolled over on his side and was sleeping soundly.

She blinked the clock read 3:19 Am in great green numbers. Emma felt the need to run just run. So she quickly changed into sweats and left through the front door. She grabbed her I-pod. Emma threw the hood over her hair and left down the road and just started running. Thoughts flew past her as the lyrics played in her head .

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
Your probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity_

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But Ive got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

CHORUS  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket   
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if u want to  
Cause I want to hold yours too  
Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But its time for me to go home  
Its getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity

CHORUS  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket   
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

La Da Da Da Da Da

Em had tears rolling down her face as the song ended. She ripped the head phones out, as the realization dawned on her; what she had to do. She had to leave the one person that needed her most, or at least said they did. She sat down in the light of a street lamp on the empty side walk and all by herself she just let out all the hurt shed been holding inside, for everything not just Sean, just everything.


End file.
